1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved wire connecting structure for lamp holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known large-size light bulbs, the wires are respectively secured at the positions of the two poles at the upper portion of the lamp holder and are secured in place by screws. The copper filaments of the wires are exposed and wound on the screws to achieve electrical connection. However, in such prior method, the distal ends of the wires have first of all be stripped to expose the copper filaments which are then manually wound on the screws, which is very inconvenient and costly. Besides, securing the wires by screws is not very effective and may lead to poor electrical contact.